La ilusión de tu roce
by Thars
Summary: Porque tú eres lo que me llena. Lo que llena este vacío en mi pecho, que sigue aquí desde que te marchaste hace diez años, dejando sólo la sombra de tu recuerdo, que se fue oscureciendo con el paso de los años. One-shot


Si tan sólo pudiese tenerte entre mis brazos, entenderías mis sentimientos, mi deseo de poseerte, de retenerte, de monopolizarte…

Quiero hacerte olvidar tus miedos, tus terrores, tus dudas. Y es que cuando me miras con esos ojos verdes llenos de duda y de miedo -de miedo a ser herido, a perder lo que más te importa una vez más- quiero hundirme en ti y hacerte entender que eso no ocurrirá, que siempre estaré a tu lado para reconfortarte. Pero pareces no entenderlo. Sigues corriendo sin mirar atrás, negándome –negándonos- aquello que llena nuestra existencia.

Porque tú eres lo que me llena. Lo que llena este vacío en mi pecho, que sigue aquí desde que te marchaste hace diez años, dejando sólo la sombra de tu recuerdo, que se fue oscureciendo con el paso de los años.

Levanto la vista del papel y te veo tan lejano, al otro lado de la habitación, concentrado en tus correcciones, sin prestar atención a lo que te rodea, al único que te observa con tanta atención. Viéndote así, tan absorto, me hace pensar en lo mucho que he extrañado tu presencia, que podría parecer casi imperceptible a ojos de otros, que sólo captan tu silencio.

Y la necesidad de tu calor sigue creciendo en mi pecho, esperando tu aceptación. Esperando que dirijas una mirada firme hacia mí y me digas que me deseas, que me necesitas, que necesitas mi calor.

Ya ha llegado la noche y nosotros seguimos en la oficina, solos. Es cierto. Hoy también te he obligado a quedarte más tarde sólo para satisfacer mi necesidad de estar a solas contigo y tenerte cerca. Poder sentarme a tu lado y verte nervioso, respirando aceleradamente, mirándome de reojo. Es algo tan maravilloso que prácticamente logra hacer que olvide el dolor y sufrimiento por el que he pasado estos últimos diez años sin ti.

Mi mano se mueve sola, es demasiado tarde para que pueda parar ahora. Te acaricio el pelo, deleitándome con el tacto nostálgico. Mi cuerpo jamás ha podido olvidarte, tu marca nunca se ha borrado de mí. Me miras asustado, con súplica en tus ojos. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero yo sólo quiero atesorarte y protegerte con todo lo que tengo. Porque eres lo más importante para mí.

Mis dedos recorren tu mejilla, tu mandíbula para terminar en tus labios. Esos labios que son mi única adicción. Aquello que nunca podré dejar. Te beso, dulcemente, pero pronto el roce se vuelve salvaje y lo único que quiero es devorarte. Te retuerces en mis brazos, tratando de alejarme de ti, pero sabes que no lo haré, ya no es posible. Recorro tu cuello con mis labios y mis manos se introducen dentro de tu camisa, bajando por tu pecho para introducirse en tus pantalones. El gemido que escapa de tus labios sólo me dice que puedo continuar, que debo hacerlo sin prestar ni un segundo de atención a lo que dicen tus palabras. Fijo mi mirada en tus ojos, sólo para ver tu mirada llena de lujuria, de deseo de ser amado, de desesperación. Te cojo en brazos y te llevo hasta el sofá de la sala de descanso. Si estás dispuesto te poseeré esta noche. Te quito la ropa lentamente, disfrutando cada momento a tu lado, deseando que el mañana nunca llegue.

- T-takano-san –tu dulce voz entrecortada llamándome, reclamando mi atención hace que aparte mis labios de tu pecho y te dirija una mirada llena de deseo. Mi nombre en tus labios es como una dulce melodía. Pasas tus brazos por mi cuello y me acercas a ti, besándome- Yo… ya no puedo soportarlo más.

Te levantas repentinamente, apartándome de tu lado. Coges tu ropa y huyes, como siempre haces. Corro, persiguiéndote y, antes de que puedas reaccionar, te he aprisionado contra la pared.

- No huyas, Ritsu –tus ojos se abren con sorpresa. Bajas la vista, evitando mirarme. Cojo dulcemente tu rostro entre mis manos y mis labios se encuentran con los tuyos.

- Te quiero. Por favor, no me dejes –mi voz suplicante se entrecorta ante el doloroso pensamiento. Tú tiemblas bajo mis brazos y me envuelves con tu calor.

Volvemos al sofá en un baile de caricias y besos. De susurros y gemidos. Ante la buena respuesta de tu cuerpo, siento que me derrito y que me fundiré para mezclarme contigo. Un pensamiento dulce, que sólo es una ilusión.

Sí, sólo una mera ilusión. A la mañana siguiente ya no estás. Has vuelto a huir, dejando sólo el recuerdo de tu cuerpo entre mis brazos.


End file.
